


You're my destiny

by gianna_sz3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, barely there, insecure hyunjin, model!hyunjin, side minbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianna_sz3/pseuds/gianna_sz3
Summary: Hyunjin likes to party, but one-night things get a little out of hand and he needs to be rescued but his best friend and the person he is deeply in love with, Jisung. He just didn't except Jisung to met and became inseparable with Minho that eventually makes all of their friends go out together. Hyunjin isn't happy and neither is Felix, all because one of Minho's friends is his old crush, Chan. But during one night out, Chan saves Felix from a guy that doesn't understand the meaning of "no" and by the end of the night, Chan wins a little peck and a shy bye from a blushing FelixorHyunjin is insecure about Minsung;Felix is uncomfortable next to Chan who is fond of him





	1. Prologue

2 years ago. Last day of the school year

Felix could be found in the park near his school, that at this hour was practically empty. He was sitting under a tree writing his thoughts in his journal to ease his mind, but the writing was interrupted due to the sound of laughs that came not far from where he was. When he looks in the direction of the noise he sees the group of “cool kids” - people that in his mind were simply wasting their time and their parents' money on drugs, drinks, and classes that if they even care to show up is just to sleep. 

A few minutes later he sees two more members of the group arrive, Bang Chan and Lee Minho. After greeting the others they soon joined them in the cigarette, or whatever that was. 

Maybe they were throwing their future on the trash, but Felix had to admit those two boys were very good looking. Minho could easily be a model, he absolutely had the face for it. And that Chan bloke, there was something on him that made Felix not want to take his eyes off him, but as soon as their eyes meet and Chan gave a small smile Felix looked away embarrassed. 

Deciding to not waste more time, Felix gathers his things and walks in the direction of the exit of the park. When he passed through the group he heard someone shout “hey cutie”. 

He turns around but as soon as he does, he sees the blonde pretty looking guy, Chan, checking him out while biting his lip. “Is he trying to be sexy? Well, he is succeeding. Was he the one that yelled? Was he flirting with me? Or just trying to make fun of me?” those were Felix thoughts while he leaves the park. “At least I won’t have to see him again” he whispers to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting ever. English is my 3rd language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> The chapters will be short, but there'll be a lot, I just like to separate things, hope you don't mind 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy


	2. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix's friends:
> 
> \- Hyunjin  
\- Jisung 
> 
> *Jisung and Felix are childhood friends. Jisung met Hyunjin on school (he and Felix went to different schools) and introduced him to Felix.  
*Hyunjin is a model  
*They all come from wealthy families

"LIXIEEE!" - Felix hears as soon as he answered the phone. The loud voice making him move the phone a few centimeters from his ear  
"Hey, Jinnie, what’s up?"  
"Do you want to go out?"  
"Now?"  
"I miss you ~"  
"He just saw each other a few hours ago"  
"I know, but you’re gonna go away for a really long time"  
"Is just three months" - Felix interrupted but was ignored  
"And so I won’t see you for a really long"  
"Again, is just three months" - Felix interrupted again. - "Last year you’re away for almost four and I didn’t whine"  
"That just shows you’re a terrible best friend"  
"Oh, I thought Jisung was your best friend"  
"What? What made you think that?"  
"The fact that yesterday you literally said “Hannie-ah is now my best friend” after I refuse to pay for your ice cream"  
"Oh yeah, that was very mean of you"  
"You’re gonna make me go bankrupt"  
"You’re rich!"  
"So are you!"  
"Fine, forget about that. Jisung obviously isn’t my best friend, I barely consider him a friend at all and- ouch"  
"Let me guess, you’re with him?"  
"Maybe.." - he sighs - "He wanted to go out to eat cheesecake"  
"Seriously, when are you going to confess this stupid crush you have on him?"  
"Ha! Never, but anyways you’re coming?"  
"Yeah, sure, give 15 minutes"  
"Great, you’re paying"


	3. Chapter 3

two months later 

"I’m coming" - Hyunjin yells while walking in the direction of the house entrance after hearing the bell ring. When he opens the door, he is more than surprised seeing Felix standing there  
"W-what? What are you doing here?" - Hyunjin kept gazing Felix from head to toe with a shocked expression on his face  
"Is this how you receive your guests? And your best friend above all"  
"Oh gosh, I’m sorry" - and he pulls Felix into a thigh hug  
"Is fine, you’re crushing me"  
"Did you lose weight?"  
"What? No. Are you okay?"  
"What? Yeah, totally"  
"Did you buy a new phone?"  
"No, I told you I would wait until this new model to come out next month"  
"Are you lying?"  
"I’m not"  
"Then what is this?" - Felix holds the cellphone he took from Hyunjin’s pocket when they hugged. When he sees what Felix was holding he immediately put his hands over his back pocket and finds it empty  
"H-How did-"  
"Is this or is this not your phone?" - Hyunjin sighs  
"Yes"  
"Why didn't you tell me you bought a new one and gave me your new number? We've been talking on the house phone for the past month"  
"I know, I'm sorry, is just that.. ugh" - Hyunjin growls in frustration while putting his hands on his hair.  
"Hyunjinnie is fine, you don't need to tell me if you don't feel like talking"  
"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"  
"Sure. But maybe could he go to bed now? I arrive a few hours ago and I didn't sleep on the plane so I'm kinda tired"  
"Yeah yeah, of course"

A few hours later

Felix slowly opens his eyes only to meet a very awake Hyunjin, sitting with his back against the bed frame, staring at the wall  
"Hyunjin-ah, are you okay?" - Felix asks with a quiet voice, closing his eyes and almost falling asleep again. Hyunjin sighs and lays down next to Felix, turning so they’re face to face  
"Are you asleep?"  
"No" - Felix answers with eyes still closed and voice soft  
"I wanted to tell you why I lied about the phone" - Felix immediately opens his eyes  
"I’m awake"  
"Okay... so..."  
"Please just tell me already"  
"FIne, ugh. So a few days after I went to a college party"  
"Disappointed but not surprised"  
"Shut up. But things got a little out of hand and I ended up a little too drunk and somehow I ended up calling Jisung who got all worried and went to pick me up, but I don’t know exactly how, since I was passed out drunk, Jisung meet this guy and they’ve been inseparable ever since..."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"And when does the whole phone situation comes in?"  
"About two-three weeks after they meet, Jisung told me that Minho, that’s the guy’s name, was his soulmate and that he never found someone that understood him like he does"  
"Oh Jinnie, I’m so sorry"  
"I got so hurt that two days later when he called my home asking why I wasn't responding to his texts I said I had broken my phone and would be very busy with a new campaign"  
"Have you talked with him ever since?"  
"No."  
"Jinnie, you can’t do that. Don’t you love him? So you should be happy that he’s happy even if it is with someone else"  
'Easier said than done"  
"I now, but still, you will have to speak with him eventually, especially since he already knows I’m back and that I’m here in your house"  
"What? You went to him before coming to me? I thought I was first"  
"Stop the drama, you know we live close to each other, he simply saw me arriving at my house and text me. I said I was coming here and later would go there to pay him a visit. He wished me good luck at trying to reach you and that if I was able to talk to you I should convince you of hanging out because he misses you"  
"He said that he misses me?"  
"Yes"  
"With those exact words?"  
"Yes" - Hyunjin started to whine  
"I miss him too"  
"So let’s meet him"  
"… fine"

Felix then grabs his cell phone from the nightstand and calls Jisung

"Hey Hannie, where are you?"  
"I’m at the coffee shop we like in Sinsadong, why?"  
"Don’t leave, be there in 20"


	4. Chapter 4

When Jisung sees Hyunjin and Felix through the big windows on the coffee shop he quickly leaves his seat and goes outside, going to hug the boys, beginning from Hyunjin

"I’m the one who just got home from a trip, why are you hugging him first?"  
"I’m sorry Lixie" - he then lets go of Hyunjin and hugs his long-time friend - "Is just that I haven’t seen Jinnie in a really long time"  
"You haven’t seen me in two months and as far as I know two months is more than one month"  
"Is only being a month? I thought it was longer, but the thing is, Lixie, I’ve talked to you in those past two months, we texted and facetime, but I got nothing from Hyunjin…" - Jisung then faced Hyunjin - "you know what? I take my hug back. I’m mad at you."  
"What? Why?"  
"What do you mean ‘why’? You haven’t tried to reach me not even once since your phone broke. How long does it take to fix a phone? Just buy a new already. I even went to your house and every time they would say you weren’t there or that you were busy but at soon as Felix comes back you’re suddenly available."  
"Jisung is not like that, I -"  
"You know what? Forget it. My friends are waiting for us at the table."  
"Friends?" - Felix asked since Hyunjin looks frozen on the spot.  
"Yeah, I’m dying to introduce you to them, Lixie, c’ mon" - Jisung grabs Felix hand and starts to pull him, completely ignoring Hyunjin. Felix turns his head and whispers “Hyunjin” to wake the boy from his daydream so he could start moving. 

Now inside the coffee shop, in front of a table in the corner, Jisung was smiling, Hyunjin was looking like he didn’t want to be there and Felix was speechless.

_'Why them? What are the odds?'_\- Felix thought as soon as he saw Jisung new friends. 

"Felix, those are Minho and Chan. Hyungs, this is Felix" - Jisung finished saying and still holding Felix's hand, went around the table and sits on an empty chair next to Minho, pulling Felix down making him sit between him and Chan, leaving Hyunjin to sit on the only empty chair left between Minho and Chan.

Hyunjin tried to make eye contact with Jisung, to show him how uncomfortable he was. He knew that Jisung only needed a look to know what he was feeling, and right now he was feeling like dying and he needed Jisung to know that, but Han seemed to refuse on looking at his direction. Hyunjin then realized how bad he had screwed up this time. 

"Were you guys here for a long time?" - Felix asked gesturing to the empty cups on the table  
"Not that long, 1 hour maybe" - Minho answered  
"Changbin hyung, he’s another friend, was also here but he had to leave about 5 minutes after you called me"  
"Hm"  
"Oh, speaking of which he told me I should invite you to his birthday party tomorrow"  
"Oh, I don’t know"  
"It’ll be fun" - Chan said with a small smile on his lips looking to Felix, that soon got too embarrassed to keep holding eye contact with the older and turn his face to Jisung, cheeks slight pink  
"S-sure" - hearing his confirmation Hyunjin made a disbelieving expression on his face looking at Felix, that already knowing what his friend's reaction would be didn’t look at the model’s direction, making Hyunjin sigh. _ ‘Why am I even here? Just to be yelled at and then ignored by everyone?’_  
"Tell me, Felix, have we met before? You’re kinda familiar and is not like you have an ordinary face." - Minho said after a few minutes analyzing the boy.  
"Hm, thanks?"  
"Oh, I forget to tell you, Felix went to the same prep school has you and Chan hyung."  
"That explains it."

They kept talking for a while, Felix almost not looking at Chan and being uncomfortable every time he would speak directly to him. Felix also was trying to include Hyunjin into the conversation but this was almost impossible since Hyunjin really look like he didn't want that, in fact, it seemed like Hyunjin wanted to be as far as possible from that table and Felix could see why. Jisung and Minho looked so comfortable with each other, it didn’t seem like they’ve only met for almost two months now, but it was like they had a friendship of years. 

About half an hour later, Minho checks the time and says he needs to leave in a few minutes. Felix quickly and discreetly pokes Jisung’s rib to get his attention. 

"I’m sleeping at Hyunjin’s tonight. Do you want to join us? Please" - Felix whispered close to Jisung’s face so only he could hear, taking advantage of the fact that Minho was busy talking to Chan now. Hyunjin was reading the menu for the past 10 minutes.   
"No" - Jisung whispered back   
"Jisung, you need to talk"  
"Tell him that, Felix, because I wasn’t the one that ignored me for no reason for an entire month"  
"Is not like that, Jisungie"  
"You’re my best friend, my longest friend, so I’ll know if you lie, so tell me the truth, during this month, since his phone broke, have you talked to him? Even once" - Felix looked to the floor, not wanting to face Jisung   
"… yes" - he whispered even softer   
"How?"   
"His house phone"  
"How much?"   
"Like, two-three times a week, and via skype like once"   
"Why didn’t you tell me?"   
"You never asked about him when we talked, I just assume you two were also talking, I just found out you weren’t a few hours ago"  
"But why? Why did he do that to me?"   
"Jisung... I can’t tell you" - after listening to his friend response and looking deep into his eyes for a few seconds, Jisung suddenly gets up   
"Minho, we should go"   
"What?" - Minho looks at him, a mix of surprise and confusion on his face   
"Didn’t you say you needed to leave? I’m coming with you, remember? So c’ mon, you don’t want to be late."  
"Hm… okay?" - Minho looks at Chan to see if he, maybe, hopefully, had an explanation but Chan shrugs, sharing from the same confusion Minho is experiencing. Felix also gets up and holds Jisung’s arm, Hyunjin looks at them without knowing what’s going on.  
"Jisung, please" - Felix whispers, regret, and anxiety in his eyes. Jisung puts his hand on top of Felix’s that was holding on his elbow   
Don’t worry, babe, I’m not mad at you" - Jisung whispers back  
"And at Hyunjin?" - Jisung quickly looks at the boy mentioned and sighs, turning to face Felix  
"I just need some time to think, okay? Talk to you later" - Jisung kisses Felix temple. - "Bye Chan hyung, see you tomorrow" - Jisung says as he leaves Felix’s side, quickly looking at Hyunjin that was already looking at him, he breaks the eye contact and goes to Minho that was already up and waiting for him. Minho says ‘bye’ to everyone and leaves with Jisung. 

Hyunjin presses his lips together making a line and looking at the floor, Felix knows he’s about to cry. Felix gets lost in his own thoughts and completely forgets Chan’s existing next to him until he hears his voice. 

"Sorry, did you say something?" - Felix looks at him. _‘oh, he’s close’ _  
"I asked if you wanted a ride" - he says soft, Felix hates it. _‘why are you so soft? Why are you so close?’ _  
"No, is fine, thank you" - Some tears started to leave Hyunjin’s eyes, Felix was feeling like crying too   
"Are you sure? I no-"  
"I said is fine, can you please leave?" - Felix said, tone a little harsh, without even looking at Chan, missing the sympathetic look on the older eyes.   
"Okay" 

When Chan left the table without saying anything else, Felix put his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands, trying to calm down and pull himself together. Maybe Hyunjin didn’t mind crying in front of other people, but Felix was way too proud for that. 

After a few minutes, he called a taxi from his phone and calls Hyunjin when the car arrives. Hyunjin didn’t say anything nor cry on their way to the model’s house, but as soon as they went to his bedroom, Hyunjin lay in his bed and cried for hours on Felix’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @GioLovesChris


End file.
